


(after all this time) i'm still into you

by BloodRaven55



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anyway they're disgustingly in love and it's super cute so business as usual, cause i needed to heal myself from the pain i caused lmao, this is literally just, to make up for the angst from earlier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven55/pseuds/BloodRaven55
Summary: Yang was woken by sunlight streaming through the closed curtains of their bedroom window, and she stretched with a yawn, enjoying the pleasant pull on her muscles before rolling over onto her side. The other half of the bed was still warm but empty, which wasn’t unusual on a week day with their different schedules, but today she couldn’t quell the slight pang of disappointment.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 14
Kudos: 151





	(after all this time) i'm still into you

**Author's Note:**

> I must have gone crazy putting out two fics in a single day but here we are. This is just total self-indulgent wholesome domestic fluff so enjoy!

Yang was woken by sunlight streaming through the closed curtains of their bedroom window, and she stretched with a yawn, enjoying the pleasant pull on her muscles before rolling over onto her side. The other half of the bed was still warm but empty, which wasn’t unusual on a week day with their different schedules, but today she couldn’t quell the slight pang of disappointment.

She reached over to grab her Scroll from the bedside table, checking the date to make sure she hadn’t got it wrong, and sure enough the screen read 8th August. Today was her and Blake’s first anniversary. She set her scroll down again and flopped back onto the mattress. Even when she sprawled out it still felt too big without her wife, and she let out a sigh.

With her fantasy of spending a lazy morning in bed cuddling with the woman of her dreams off the table, she headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast instead. When she sat down at the table with her mug of coffee and a plate stacked high with toast, though, she noticed the piece of paper that had been left next to the fruit bowl. Curious, she reached out to pick it up, instantly recognising Blake’s handwriting.

> _Hey sweetheart,_
> 
> _I have some things I need to take care of this morning, so I’m sorry I couldn’t be there when you woke up (which was probably around midday knowing you)—_Yang glanced guiltily at the clock, which read 12:37, before returning her attention to the note—_but I promise I’ll make it up to you this evening._
> 
> _And don’t forget that we’re going over to Weiss’ for dinner today at 7. She’ll kill us if we’re late again._
> 
> _Love you,_
> 
> _Blake_

Yang couldn’t help but smile at how wonderful her wife was. She could think of at least one occasion every single day where she wondered what she’d done to deserve such an amazing person, and it seemed today would be no different. She did feel a tiny bit let down that they were still spending the evening at Weiss’ house instead of at home, however.

It hadn’t occurred to her until earlier in the week that the day they’d arranged to visit their teammate’s house for a meal was also their anniversary, and she hadn’t wanted to ask to cancel on such short notice, but she had to admit that a small part of her had hoped that Blake would also remember and decide that she’d rather spend the time alone with Yang than in a group of their friends.

She immediately kicked herself for being selfish— it would still be nice to spend time together as a group, and it wasn’t like she and Blake wouldn’t get time to themselves when they came home afterwards. Although, her wife did sometimes leave sweet notes like this if she left the house first anyway, so Yang was starting to doubt whether Blake was even aware of what day it was.

After she’d eaten she occupied herself in the garage for a while, working on some upgrades for a customer’s prosthetic leg that needed repairing. She could tell that if she simply fixed it without making some improvements that the same problem would happen again, though, so she’d offered to figure out how to make it stronger at the same time for no extra charge. She spent what felt like an eternity poring over the blueprints, making a few notes or sketches here and there as ideas came to her— so long that she’d almost lost track of time when her Scroll rang.

She felt a wave of relief wash over her when she saw that it was still only four in the afternoon, so she wasn’t in danger of running late for the dinner at Weiss’, and it was followed by the familiar rush of excitement that she still got after so many years together when she saw her wife’s contact picture in the centre of the screen. She quickly took the call, sitting down on the stool next to her workbench as she pressed her Scroll to her ear.

“Hey, baby.”

“Hey,” Blake said, sounding light and cheerful in a tone that Yang had grown far more accustomed to hearing over the past couple of years. “How’s your day been?”

“Pretty good— just working on a project for a customer.”

“Is this the one you were telling me about the other day?”

Yang blinked, genuinely amazed that Blake had remembered an insignificant conversation from almost a week ago. “Yeah, it is. Should just need a few more tweaks to the blueprint and I think I’ll be ready to make the repair.” A thought stuck her, and she raised an eyebrow. “Wait a minute. Aren’t you meant to be in a meeting with one of your advisors right now?”

“We’re taking a break,” Blake explained. “So I thought I’d take the chance to call.”

Yang wasn’t sure why knowing that Blake hadn’t needed any particular reason to want to talk to her in the middle of a work day made her quite so unreasonably happy, but it did, and she grinned, unable to resist teasing. “And here I was thinking you needed me for something when really you just wanted to hear my sexy voice. Not that I can blame you.”

“Yang, I always need you,” Blake laughed, without a trace of insincerity, and Yang’s cheeks flushed with heat, her heart fluttering in her chest. Blake carried on talking, seemingly oblivious to the effect the words had had, and Yang forced herself to return her attention to the conversation. “But I just wanted to check that you’re still on for tonight. I was thinking I’d just get changed here and pick you up on my way to Weiss’ if that’s okay?”

Yang raised an eyebrow, slightly confused as to why Blake was making such a big deal over a simple dinner with their friends, but she brushed it aside. “Sounds good. I’ll be ready and waiting in my Sunday best.”

“Yang, it’s Thursday,” Blake said, completely deadpan, but Yang could hear the hint of amusement in her wife’s voice and she counted it as a success.

“Whatever. Point still stands.”

She heard someone else talk distantly on the other end of the line, and it took a few moments for Blake to answer. “Okay, well, the meeting’s about to start again so I’ve got to go, but I’ll see you later, Yang.”

“Sure thing. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Blake hung up, and Yang slid her Scroll back into her pocket, resolving to try and finish the final touches to the blueprint in the time before she had to get ready to leave.

* * *

Yang had just finished gathering her things when she heard the front door open, and she checked herself over one last time in the mirror. Satisfied that the lilac dress she’d picked out suited her and that her hair wasn’t going to come loose from the ponytail she’d put it in anytime soon, she made her way down the stairs to where her wife was waiting. Blake had opted for a crisp golden suit, and there was a moment where they simply admired each other.

Blake’s ears twitched, a telltale sign that she liked what she saw, and Yang felt a swell of pride. “You look beautiful,” Blake told her, and Yang smiled.

“So do you,” she replied, spellbound by the way that the lighter colour of the jacket contrasted with the black of Blake’s hair, different from the darker tones her wife usually preferred but all the more stunning for it.

Yang took a step closer, leaning in for a kiss, and Blake returned it without hesitation, only pulling back when they needed to breathe. Yang couldn’t resist going back for one final peck, and Blake giggled, a sound that Yang could listen to every second of every day and never grow tired of. Her wife offered her arm, and Yang eagerly accepted, letting Blake lead her out to the car.

The ten minute drive to Weiss’ house was filled with easy conversation, and it wasn’t until they walked up to the door that Yang realised that something was off. There were no other cars in the drive, and Blake fished her keys out of her pocket to open the door instead of ringing the bell. Now that she thought about it, Yang hadn’t even known that Blake had keys to Weiss’ place until now.

“Blake, what’s—”

“Shh. I’ll explain everything, but let’s go inside first.”

Yang still wasn’t sure what was going on, but she trusted Blake more than anything, so she followed her wife into the entranceway without asking any more questions, and Blake took her hand as they headed down one of the many long corridors that Weiss’ house was home to. It wasn’t quite large enough to be called a mansion, but it was still far fancier than anywhere Yang could ever imagine living.

Eventually Blake came to a stop outside the living room, and when she pushed the door open Yang had to stifle a gasp at how different it looked to the last time they’d been here. All of the furniture had been pushed to the side to leave the whole floor clear, emphasising just how spacious the room really was, and against the far wall were a couple of tables with a vast array of some of their favourite foods, which meant mostly fish for Blake as well as a combination of traditional dishes from Patch and gourmet specialities from Vale for Yang.

“We’re not here to have dinner with Weiss and the others, are we?” was the first thing Yang could think of to say.

Blake laughed. “I sure hope not. I asked Weiss if she could go and hang out with Ruby tonight, so we should have the place to ourselves. I would have done all of this at home but there wasn’t enough room.”

The dots suddenly connected in Yang’s mind, and she nodded with realisation. “So your ‘meeting’ earlier wasn’t really a meeting, huh?”

Blake’s expression grew sheepish, and she rubbed awkwardly at the back of her neck. “No, it wasn’t. I needed to come over here to help Weiss get everything ready.” It was the first time Yang had seen Blake genuinely nervous in a long, long time, and it was unfairly endearing. “Do you— Do you like it?”

“Blake, it’s—I don’t—” was all Yang could manage, feeling herself tear up as the reality of just how much her wife adored her hit her all at once.

She pulled Blake into a hug before her wife could get the wrong idea and think that it was the wrong sort of crying, and Blake rubbed soothing circles over her back until Yang’s breathing evened out. She pulled back again, feeling much less overwhelmed now, so that she could look into Blake’s eyes as she gave a more coherent answer to her wife’s question.

“Thank you. So much. I don’t know how I’ll ever begin to repay you for all of this.”

“Yang, as you’re always so keen to remind me, that’s not how this works. Just making you happy—getting to have this life with you—is already more than enough for me.”

Blake’s tone shifted from serious to cheeky, a mischievous grin curling at her mouth. “Besides, I’m sure you probably have about twenty presents waiting for me back at the house, don’t you?”

Yang didn’t even bother trying to deny it, instead simply telling the honest truth. “You deserve it.”

“And so do you,” Blake promised. “Speaking of, there’s a whole lot of delicious food over there for us to eat, and then I was thinking that we could just do whatever you like, but first—” Blake stepped backwards to lower herself in a perfect bow, lifting Yang’s hand to her lips so that she could press a kiss to each of her knuckles in turn. “—if you want, I’ve saved you a dance.”

Yang was so caught off guard by the reminder of the ball at Beacon all those years ago that she almost didn’t process that this must have been why the furniture had been moved to clear the floor, and also the reason for the slow instrumental score playing softly in the background. Blake was looking up at her, waiting for an answer, and there was only one that Yang could give.

“I would be honoured.”

Blakeinterlaced their fingers and Yang tugged her out into the centre of the room the same way she had on their wedding day. They found their rhythm in music as effortlessly as they found it in battle, and if it was even possible Yang thought she’d fallen even more in love. Especially when Blake dipped her at the end of the song, looking down at her with warm eyes and a tender smile.

“Mrs. Belladonna, the honour is mine. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> God they're so adorable. Anyway leave a comment if you feel like it because they make my day and I'll see you all next time <3


End file.
